


To Kill a Spider

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, and it's very silly, very short so short there is basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't move." Tybalt orders, an arm blindly putting Benvolio behind himself, eyes fixed on the Ugly Creature. "I'll take care of it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a silly post on my tumblr. Then I needed to write the entire scene.
> 
> Usual disclamers: Characters absolutely not mine. English is still not my first language and I don't have a beta.

The Ugly Creature hangs down from the ceiling, just a couple of inches above Tybalt's head. It's really a ugly thing, all black with long legs, and clearly vicious intentions.  
"Don't move." Tybalt orders, an arm blindly putting Benvolio behind himself, eyes fixed on the Ugly Creature. "I'll take care of it."

Benvolio frowns and looks first at his boyfriend, then at the little spider above their heads. He never saw such a more harmless spider in his life, he can't really see how it could be dangerous. "Tybalt...there is no need to..."

"Don't worry." Tybalt break eye contact with the Ugly Creature just to flash Benvolio a smile that is all teeth. "I'll save you from this Ugly Creature."

 _Oh dear. Here we go again.  
_ Benvolio sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Tybalt...I can take it outside the window. And you know what they say about killing a spider at night: it brings bad luck and no money." he tries to reason.

"Nonsense." Tybalt says resolute. "It's my job to save you from things like this. It's in our cohabitation agreement."

"We don't have one." Benvolio points out. He tries to move, but Tybalt grabs his arm and keep him behind him. "Okay dear, go on, kill it if it makes you feel better." he gives up, knowing too well that at this point Tybalt is too closed up in his role of guardian of the house and Benvolio to change his mind.

To prove he's a fearless man, Tybalt kills the Ugly Creature with his bare hands, crushing the spider between his open palms.

"Done." he announces moving to the kitchen to clean his hands with a paper towel.

"I saw it." Benvolio nods, barely holding a laugh. Tybalt he's cute when he's proud of himself. And it's nice to know he'd do everything possible to impress him, despite the fact that they have been together offcially for two years and moved together some months ago. He keeps the romance alive. "Very brave."

"Just doing my job." Tybalt replies proudly. "Couldn't let you a spider harm you, you know?"

"Ah, you are my hero." Benvolio somehow keeps any trace of mockery from his voice. He pulls Tybalt closer for a kiss. "How can I ever be able to show you my gratitude?"

"I have an idea or two in mind." Tybalt says kissing Benvolio again and give his ass a gentle squeeze.

"Good. I have at least four in mind." Benvolio replies dragging Tybalt to the bedroom. "It was a very scary spider, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my tumblr, it's always [drunkpylades](http://drunkpylades.tumblr.com).  
> Or leave prompts if you like.


End file.
